Holiday Kisses
by starzee
Summary: Damon and Caroline Holiday One Shot :


I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS DC FANS! I couldn't help doing a holiday one shot for my favourite vampire couple. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Holiday Kisses<p>

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Day and Damon was alone in the boarding house. He hated Christmas because all the bars were closed and it was so boring. He was reading a book on the couch at just after 11am when there was a knock at the door. He thought that was kind of odd considering everyone usually just walked in. He stood up and went to the door and opened it only to be met with Blondie.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" She smiled and he chuckled at her happy bubbly expression.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline." He said.

"You busy?" She asked curiously and he smirked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I refuse to spend Christmas by myself so... want to spend Christmas with me?" She asked. "Before you say no right away, I have tons of booze and good food and blood." She added. Damon was kind of surprised at her asking _him_ in all honesty.

"Where's Liz?" He asked confused and she sighed.

"She's having to work a double shift so she won't be home until like midnight tonight." Caroline replied and Damon knew that normally she'd be with her dad for Christmas if her mom was working but now obviously she couldn't, considering the bastard tortured her.

"Fine, but I'm not singing." He smirked and she laughed. Honestly, he kind of wanted to do the Christmas thing.

"That's okay, Christmas songs generally suck." She said and he chuckled. "Though, I always watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' so that's happening." She said and he smirked.

"Alright." He said amused.

* * *

><p>She drove them over to her house and he followed her inside. The living room had a Christmas tree and there were some Christmas lights strung up but it was tastefully done and not at all tacky. Caroline ushered Damon over to the couch then disappeared into the kitchen. She appeared about a minute later wearing a little apron over her dress and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.<p>

"Here you go." She smiled then handed him a mug. Damon looked at it and his mouth salivated at the sight and smell of it. Caroline had made hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps, whipped cream and a sprinkle of marshmallows and cinnamon. "There's peppermint schnapps in it so it's at least a little alcoholic." She added when he didn't say anything.

"Smells amazing." He smirked at her then took a sip. He involuntarily groaned a little at the amazing taste. "Tastes amazing too." He commented and she grinned.

"Good." She smiled. She went back into the kitchen then came back with a large oval shaped platter plate and set it down on the coffee table. Damon looked at it and saw tons of Christmas cookies. They were in shapes like snowflakes, candy canes, Christmas trees, holly leaves, stars and Santas, some had icing on them... Damon saw how much effort she put into it. "Those are gingerbread, those are apple and cinnamon, those are mint chocolate chip and those are vanilla, honey and raspberry." She pointed to each section of the cookies and Damon was kind of shocked because they all looked and smelled and _sounded _amazing. "If you don't like them, I have other stuff in the kitchen." She said as she grabbed the TV remote then set it next to him on the couch.

"You have _more _stuff?" He asked surprised and she chuckled.

"I may go a teeny bit overboard with the food at Christmas." She conceded and he chuckled.

"Well, the cookies look great." He commented and she grinned.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Damon wandered into the kitchen to see what she was up to. He took his empty mug with him when he went in. He found Caroline rolling a piece of beef in spices and he watched with curiosity as he didn't know she could cook. He watched her delicately place it in a long tray which she had filled with red wine and bay leaves and frankincense. He had to admit the marinade for it looked amazing so he figured it would no doubt taste amazing too. She covered it then set it in the fridge then turned to wash her hands.<p>

"I kind of... ate all of the cookies." Damon commented amused and Caroline turned to him with a giggle.

"So you liked them?" She grinned and he smirked.

"Yeah but the apple and cinnamon ones are probably the best cookies I've ever eaten." He said and she beamed at him. He saw how happy that made her.

"There're tons more if you want to take some home with you." She shrugged and he was hit _again _with just how nice she was. She took the mug from him then set it in the sink. "Want a Christmas cocktail?" She smiled and he chuckled.

"Like what?" He asked amused.

"I went online and printed off a list of them." She said then lifted a piece of paper to look at. "You can have a Bad Santa, a Candy Cane, a Blue Snowflake, a Gingerbread Man, a Kris Kringle, a Mistletoe Martini, a Red-Nosed Reindeer, a Rogue Santa, a Rudolph's Raspberry Love Potion or a Snow Job." She giggled and Damon laughed a little.

"What's in them?" He asked amused.

"A surprise." She grinned and he chuckled. "Oh, wait, I missed one." She said then chuckled. "Why Santa Has a Naughty List." She said and he smirked.

"I'll have that one." He said amused and she laughed.

"Okay, I'll make it. Want anything else?" She asked.

"No, I'm good. Need help?" He asked motioning to the kitchen.

"I'm actually done for the moment, so I'll make the cocktails then we can watch the movie." She said and he nodded then went back into the living room. Caroline put some ice in a tall glass then added a shot of gin, a shot of amaretto and filled the glass with sprite. She added a dash of grenadine then layered a shot of banana liqueur on the top then added a candy cane as a swizzle stick for Damon's cocktail. She opted for the Blue Snowflake so she put two shots of Hpnotiq liqueur, one shot of vodka and pineapple juice into a cocktail shaker, shook it then poured the now bright blue mixture into a cocktail glass and added a candy cane for herself. She picked up the glasses then went into the living room and sat down next to Damon on the couch and handed him his drink.

"Thanks." He said then took a drink of his bright red cocktail. He was kind of amused by the candy cane, in all honesty. "That's really good." He said surprised and she chuckled then pushed the button for the DVD player.

"This one is the Blue Snowflake." She said holding out her glass for him to try it which surprised him but he saw that she was just trying to make it a nice Christmas and he had to admit he_ was_ enjoying himself. He took a sip then nodded.

"That's good too." He agreed then let her try his as the adverts played.

* * *

><p>By the end of the movie, they'd both tried all of them. Neither of them liked the Bad Santa but neither were going to waste good alcohol so they drank half of the drink each then downed some bourbon to get rid of the taste. Damon was surprised at just what a good time he was having with Blondie. He'd forgotten how good company she could be. He thought it was cute how she was like a total little housewife making the food and drinks and cookies and asking him regularly if he wanted anything.<p>

After the movie, he helped her in the kitchen. The two of them were laughing and joking with each other and for a few hours they weren't 'Damon' and 'Caroline' they were just two people having a fun Christmas together. The food was almost ready when Damon got a text. He pulled out his phone and opened it.

**Hey, want to come over for Christmas dinner with us? Elena**

Damon really didn't. He was having a great time with Caroline, so he text back...

**Can't. Busy.**

"Who was that?" Caroline asked him curiously and he shrugged.

"Just Elena saying Merry Christmas." He lied.

* * *

><p>They ate dinner together and had a few more cocktails when Caroline remembered.<p>

"I almost forgot." She said then hurried over to the Christmas tree. She rifled through the piles of presents and found a long box wrapped in black shiny paper covered in silver snowflakes then picked it up and went back over to where Damon sat on the couch. "Merry Christmas." She grinned then handed it to him. Damon felt like he _may _fall over in shock.

"You got me a present?" He asked her in slight disbelief and she giggled.

"Of course." She replied. Damon honestly couldn't remember the last time he got a present for anything. He looked at the card and read it.

_Merry Christmas, Damon!_

_Love,_

_Blondie :)_

He felt really bad for not having anything for her but he opened it anyway and found a dark box. He lifted the clasp then opened the lid and his jaw dropped in shock. There nestled in tissue paper lay a bottle of Black Magic Wine. He hadn't had the stuff in decades. He honestly thought he'd never have it again. He couldn't believe she would get him that! He looked up at her a little wide eyed.

"Where on earth did you get this?" He asked shocked and she giggled.

"I came across a vampire shop accidentally when I was in New York doing Christmas shopping. They had a few bottles. I got myself one too. One drink of that had me well and truly drunk." She said and he smirked. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks. This is amazing." He said sincerely and she smiled with a tiny blush which Damon noticed but didn't comment on.

* * *

><p>They drank a small glass each of the wine because Damon wanted to open it then they watched a few movies and Damon started on the cookies again. He didn't want to be there for when the Sheriff got home as he knew she and Caroline were going to do presents then so at 11.30pm she walked him to the door. Just as she got there she remembered then hurried back into the kitchen and returned moments later with a little Tupperware box and handed it to him.<p>

"Cookies." She said when he looked at her confused and he laughed.

"They'll be gone by tomorrow." He said amused and she giggled.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" She asked him with a smile.

"I can honestly say that it was my best Christmas ever." He said to her with a smile of his own and she looked surprised. Internally she was shocked that he would say something like that. "I don't usually celebrate it, you see." He said.

"Thanks for coming over, Damon. I had a great Christmas thanks to you." She smiled and his stomach fluttered a little. He gave her a small smirk then stuck his hand in his pocket.

"I forgot something." He said to her and she looked at him confused. He held his hand up above them and she looked up in curiosity only to see him holding mistletoe and she giggled at him being silly.

"I suppose it _is _tradition." She said amused then he chuckled, cupped her cheek and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie came over the following morning to do presents with Caroline like they always did on the 26th. They did presents and Caroline noticed something was wrong with Bonnie.<p>

"What's up?" Caroline asked her concerned.

"I had a fight with Elena." Bonnie said and Caroline looked surprised.

"About what?" Caroline asked.

"Apparently she text Damon yesterday and asked him over to Christmas dinner and he text her back saying he was busy." Bonnie said and Caroline's jaw dropped. She realised then that the text Damon got the day before was that... she was shocked that he'd chosen to stay with her instead of spending Christmas with Elena. "So I made a comment that he was probably off draining someone dry and Elena went kind of nuts at me." She sighed.

"Uh... Bon? He was here." Caroline said and Bonnie blinked in surprise.

"What?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"My mom had to work a double shift and I didn't want to be alone so I asked him if he wanted to spend Christmas with me so he came over." She said and Bonnie looked at her confused.

"Why didn't you just come over to my house?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Because I wanted to do Christmas at home. I wanted to bake cookies and watch movies and cook dinner." Caroline explained and Bonnie nodded. She understood that. Caroline had been making Christmas dinner at home since she was like twelve so she liked keeping it that way.

"Did he behave?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"Actually... we had an awesome Christmas together. It was really fun." Caroline admitted and Bonnie looked surprised.

"You probably shouldn't tell Elena that. She'll just nag at you incessantly." Bonnie said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't own him. He isn't her boyfriend either." Caroline said dryly and Bonnie chuckled.

"Oh my God." Bonnie giggled. "You totally like him, don't you?" She asked amused and Caroline sighed.

"I know; I'm stupid." Caroline muttered and Bonnie chuckled.

"No, you're just going to always have a soft spot for him I think." Bonnie said to her. "Did anything happen?" She asked.

"When he was leaving he held up mistletoe so he could kiss me." Caroline said and Bonnie looked kind of shocked that Damon would do something so cute.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mmm." Caroline nodded.

"Then what happened?" Bonnie asked wanting all the gossip and Caroline giggled.

"He just said he'd see me at the Grill party tomorrow night then left so my mom and I could do a little Christmas together before bed." She said and Bonnie nodded as she thought about that. Before she could reply, Caroline's phone rang. She picked it up and looked at Bonnie in surprise then answered it.

"Hey, Damon." Caroline answered and Bonnie looked really surprised.

"_I'm out of cookies already._" He said and she giggled.

"I'll make more." She replied amused and he chuckled.

"_Awesome. So... are you the only one who can do the holiday invitation thing?_" He asked her and she looked really surprised.

"No, why?" She asked curiously.

"_Do you have New Year plans already?_" He asked and she blinked rapidly at the fact Damon wanted to bring in the New Year with her.

"Not yet. What did you have in mind?" She asked and Bonnie looked really curious as to what Damon was asking.

"_New York._" He replied.

"Times Square?" She asked surprised and Bonnie's jaw dropped in realisation of what he was asking.

"_If you want. There are lots of options. There're also a lot of rooftop clubs or the fireworks cruise boat._" He said and she grinned.

"I'm in." She replied.

"_Cool. Think about what you want to do then._" He said to her and she smiled.

"I will." She agreed.

"_See you tomorrow?_" He asked her meaning the Grill party.

"You will indeed." She replied and he chuckled.

"_Bye, Caroline._" He said then hung up and Bonnie's expression clearly stated that she wanted to know _exactly _what he said.

"Damon just asked me to spend New Years in New York with him." Caroline said to her.

"And you're going to?" Bonnie asked her and Caroline nodded.

"I've always wanted to do that, so, yeah." Caroline replied.

"What are you going to make more of?" Bonnie asked and Caroline giggled.

"He really liked the Christmas cookies so I sent him home with some and he told me he finished them." Caroline said amused and Bonnie laughed.

"Can you imagine him sitting in the boarding house with a glass of bourbon eating Christmas cookies?" Bonnie teased with a giggle and Caroline laughed.

* * *

><p>At the Grill party, Caroline came out of the bathroom and walked through the bar and just underneath an archway, she literally bumped into Damon.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here." He said amused and Caroline chuckled knowing exactly why he bumped into her _there_... considering that was where the mistletoe was hanging.

"I suppose if I _have _to." She teased and he smirked then she leaned up and pecked him a kiss on the lips. Bonnie saw it and was really surprised that Damon did something so cute again.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie were kind of shocked later when Elena purposely bumped into Damon under the mistletoe... even more shocked when he kissed her on her <em>cheek<em>. Elena was visibly annoyed by that.

* * *

><p>Damon had thought about it all night since he left Caroline's house. He'd had such a great time with her. She was fun and nice and non-judgemental and full of life. She made him forget about his crappy life and have one of the nicest days he'd had in years. He wanted to spend more time with her. He admittedly now had a bit of a 'crush' on Blondie. He honestly hadn't expected her to accept his invitation to go to New York but he was happy that she did.<p>

* * *

><p>They went to New York and spent New Year's Eve on the roof of the Empire Hotel. At midnight, he kissed her again then they watched the fireworks and he had his arm over her shoulders the whole time... though nothing else happened between them in New York, they both had a great New Year's Eve together.<p>

* * *

><p>On the 4th of January, Damon had kind of had enough of over thinking it all and decided to just go talk to her. He found Caroline at her house and he knocked on her door. He knew she was alone and she looked surprised to see him when she opened it.<p>

"Hey." She smiled.

"I have a question." He said to her and she nodded for him to continue. "Am I going to have to keep coming up with holiday excuses to kiss you?" He asked her and she giggled considering he'd used mistletoe three times and New Year so far. "Because there aren't any holidays in January that I can think of." He said and she smirked.

"There's always February." She teased and he chuckled.

"I don't really want to wait that long." He replied and she blushed a little while she smiled.

"Well, first, does this have anything to do with making Elena jealous?" Caroline asked and he shook his head.

"No, it's because I have a rather large crush on you, for lack of a better term." He said and she smiled.

"In that case, no, you don't have to keep coming up with holiday excuses to kiss me." She replied and he smirked then cupped her cheeks and kissed her.


End file.
